


Be'vode An

by Millberry_5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Everything's consensual by the end, Free Use, Gangbang, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Spitroasting, mentioned 212th/Obi-Wan Kenobi, possessive clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5
Summary: Obi-Wan is not expecting to get jumped by anyone until he's reunited with the 212th. But after a mission where his Negotiator skills were loaned for the 501st to use on a mission, it turns out that the 501st also consider him theirs to use.He hadn't quite realized before that when he'd started a relationship with his men, when they said that he belonged the them, as vode, that he belonged toallof them.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-5587 | Jesse/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/501st Legion, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Clone Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 565





	Be'vode An

**Author's Note:**

> Be'Vode An - Belonging to all of the vode (vode literally means siblings, but the clones tend to translate it as brothers and I like to just say vode)

“Sorry, Obi-Wan. I didn’t even think about this kind of thing when I gave Ahsoka your usual quarters,” Anakin said, and Obi-Wan could believe the genuine lack of forethought, especially combined with the personal, caring reason behind the decision. His padawan had always been better at hindsight than foresight, and better at affection than reflection, after all.

“It’s quite all right, Anakin. I dare say this ship has more than enough space to spare one bed,” Obi-Wan responded, a light bit of mirth in his voice.

“I know, I know. But we need to put you somewhere…” Anakin grumbled, “Wait! My quarters! You can share with me, or Ahsoka can share with me. Just like a normal Jedi mission?” Anakin asked at the end, a bit of insecurity bleeding into his voice.

It was true that Jedi masters and padawans often shared rooms on missions. And that he and Anakin had spent quite a few having to share a bed, even. But Obi-Wan could also see a heart drawn around the date on Anakin’s flimsi desk calendar. And he didn’t want him or Ahsoka to deal with the fallout of Anakin’s temporary lapse in memory about his date night.

“Thank you, Anakin. But given that those quarters have one bed, I dare say they’re not built to have more than one person spend the night in them, at least physically,” Anakin’s face spasmed in a bout of panicked confusion before his old student could school his face, “I think that it would be quite easy for me to just find a bed with some of the troopers. There shouldn’t be any problems there, correct, Captain Rex?”

Rex’s helmet shifted just slightly, and Obi-Wan could feel the man’s gaze on him, “Yes, shouldn’t be any problems there, general,” Rex said, voice calm and even.

“Well, I guess if the men are fine with it…” Anakin trailed off.

“We’ll be more than fine with it, sir. Don’t worry,” Rex responded promptly, almost forcefully.

“So sorry, Anakin, but it looks like you won’t be having any company tonight,” Obi-Wan said, wondering if Anakin would pick up on his teasing for once. His face did seem to realize something a moment later.

“Oh no, I won’t be alo- I w-won’t be lonely, Obi-Wan, don’t worry. I can definitely survive a night alone at this point, master,” Anakin sputtered, trying to overcome his almost admission.

“We’ll leave you to your paperwork and night alone, then, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, picking up his data pad and standing, “captain,” he said, nodding at Rex and then the door.

Rex followed easily, leaving Anakin before he made it even more impossible for everyone to pretend that he wasn’t in a relationship with Padmé. They left Anakin’s office and made their way down the hallway, towards the canteen. They made it two turns before Obi-Wan couldn’t help but snort.

“’I could share with you,’ oh Anakin,” he chuckled. Captain Rex loosened up in the force beside him, projecting amusement.

“The general has a tendency to speak first and think later,” Rex said, “we give him a few moments in down time to figure out what he actually said. Otherwise we’d move forward without him realizing the actual… _implications_ of half the things that come out of his mouth.”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but question with a smile growing on his face, “He was a bit quieter at the last senate function he had to attend. I was wondering if he had finally learned something about subtlety.”

Rex laughed at that, giving Obi-Wan’s shoulder a good-natured light slap, only to leave the hand there to finish guiding Obi-Wan to the canteen.

The door in front of him opened before Rex, helmet off and hanging loosely in one hand, could even touch the pad beside it, revealing a smiling Echo in his blacks.

“Hello, general,” the man said, tone mischievous as the smile grew into a smirk. Obi-Wan raised a brow as he returned the smile, hoping he wasn’t about to step into the middle of a prank war or something else high energy.

“Hello, Echo. I do hope that smile isn’t for anything too nefarious,” he replied.

“Nothing too bad, promise. And we’ll make sure you enjoy it, anyways,” Echo swore, a delighted glint in his eyes. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle at the enthusiasm, even if it came out a bit uncertainly.

“It will be fun, Obi-Wan, don’t worry,” Rex said, practically purring as he slid a proprietary hand onto Obi-Wan’s hip. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but tense a bit, startled.

“Rex? Wha-”

“Shh, shh. Relax, general. It’s all right. Cody told us to take care of you,” Rex said, a hungry feeling reverberating through the force as he led Obi-Wan into the room.

Echo was joined by Fives and the two pulled him forward and down onto what seemed to be a large mattress covered haphazardly with sheets in the middle of the floor. Obi-Wan could feel the lines from several different mattresses smushed together as he hit them and turned around on the ground.

Echo, Fives, and two other vode, Jesse and Void, immediately started tugging at his clothes. Obi-Wan tensed again, neither pushing them away nor helping them, as he watched Rex close and lock the door before moving to the side to begin removing his armor.

“Um, when Cody told you to “take care of me”, did he…” Obi-Wan trailed off, still a bit confused, as well as worried now. He hadn’t imagined Cody would tell anybody about them; the man, along with the rest of 212th, was very protective. But Obi-Wan also knew that Rex and Cody were close and often got themselves into secluded corners of 79s to share secrets and stories.

Perhaps Rex had misunderstood what Cody meant by take care? Cody and the others had made it abundantly clear that they considered Obi-Wan theirs, and they certainly didn’t like to share. Cody had accompanied Obi-Wan to enough senate functions – and then more recently Obi-Wan had accompanied him to the barracks after – enough times for Obi-Wan to be certain of _that_.

Rex looked over his shoulder as he shrugged off his chest armor. The hands stripping Obi-Wan stopped, although they kept him pinned, as Rex analyzed him. Rex’s face broke into a soft smile before he spoke, voice honeyed like he was trying to soothe a tooka or small child.

“Cody made sure that we all knew how to take care of you as well, no need to worry on that front,” Rex said, turning back around as he devested the last of his armor, moving to remove his blacks as hands started undoing Obi-Wan’s robes again.

Obi-Wan unintentionally relaxed a little, letting the hands move him out of his clothes as his mind whirled. He was the 212th’s, he knew that, had agreed to it. Cody made most executive decisions in their relationship, although he belonged to _all_ of the 212th in this sense. So, Cody could indeed have told Rex to make sure they fucked him, as well as how to best do so, but Obi-Wan wasn’t sure why Cody would. Force knew the 212th liked making him desperate from waiting as much as they liked “taking care” of him.

“The 212th always gets to take care of you all by themselves. We’re definitely not passing up the chance to use you in person, Be’vode An,” Echo said, voice forcefully stern and joyful in equal measure. It matched the buzz of excited determination being projected through the force by who knew how many ARC troopers.

And the use of _that_ nickname, pet name really, seemed disconcertingly appropriate in these circumstances. The lust, the excitement, the expectation that he was just going to lay on his back and spread his legs as soon as a vode ordered it was a familiar echo, and then the fact that it was Rex and the 501st ARCs instead of his 212th was a jarringly novel arena.

Rex was on him, naked, before he could think further, kissing him. Rex pressed and the rest of the vode pulled until he was flat on his back, arms pinned above his head, legs spread just enough to let Rex slot himself between them. The only thing they left him free to move, really, was his hips.

Rex abandoned his mouth after a few moments to attack his left ear instead. The third nip made Obi-Wan gasp, and his hips reflexively bucked a bit.

“Ah, is that where it is?” Rex breathed out, and Obi-Wan could practically hear the satisfied smile next to his ear. Rex started sucking on the same spot, intentionally abusing its sensitivity. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but whimper at the sensation.

“Did- Did Cody tell you-” Obi-Wan managed to shudder out half of a question after a few moments.

“Hm?” Rex questioned from his ear. The man sat up, trailing his hands down Obi-Wan’s body to rest on his stomach, and licked his lips like a satisfied nexu before answering, “Cody’s kept me up to date on basically everything. Although that spot’s been common knowledge among the commanders for a while now.”

Obi-Wan’s mind wheeled again at that, so he missed Rex glancing to the side and nodding. Therefore, he unprepared for Fives to come in from the side and take a turn to devour his mouth. As well as surprised at Echo latching onto his ear at the same time as his head was forced back flat onto the mattress.

He opened his mouth for Fives, more in surprise than because he intended to, but the man took the opportunity regardless. The kiss was eager and excited and Fives took only a second to push his tongue into Obi-Wan’s mouth.

He could feel Rex slowly moving his hands over his stomach, caressing and exploring in equal measure.

He managed to push past the stimulation, so very good and heady and he could feel himself getting hard already like he did with the 212th, after a few moments to finally focus on what Rex had said.

Cody had been telling the commanders about sleeping with him for some time now, he had told at least Rex exactly how to “take care of” him – which Rex had passed on to at least the ARCs in the 501st. Cody had also apparently told Rex to take of him in this explicit sense.

They were calling him Be’vode An. Which must have been a more literal pet name than he realized when his men started calling him that.

He had thought that when he’d submitted to the 212th that it was… well, _only_ the entire 212th he was submitting to. Given the hands holding him down, the ministrations, and everything these men had said, he felt compelled to now assume that when his men said he belonged to all of them, they meant _all_ of the vode.

And goodness knew that after a mission like this last one – a tense negotiation turned firefight-filled adventure turned PR disaster that his words had barely been able to keep from imploding into civil war – the 212th would have been doing this same sort of thing as soon as they were away from prying eyes. Especially given the looks and touches Obi-Wan had allowed – encouraged even – to help smooth the process.

Obi-Wan was torn out of his musings by someone pinching and twisting his right nipple. He couldn’t help but gasp into the kiss that was still going on, making it harder and harder to think with the lack of oxygen.

His other nipple was pinched as well and he couldn’t but keen into Fives’s mouth, rolling his hips as he did so.

If they were going to take care of him like this, then Obi-Wan wanted them to be moving much faster. Fives finally broke their kiss and Obi-Wan gasped for air as Fives caught his breath much quicker. Small warm pants against Obi-Wan’s lips were quickly replaced by Fives straitening his neck, so that he was perpendicular to Obi-Wan again, and then attacking Obi-Wan’s own neck.

Echo had moved to his other ear at some point, Obi-Wan noted absently as he tried to focus again.

A hand ghosted over his cock for a moment and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but whine at it. He bucked his hips, trying to chase the sensation, but whoever’s hand moved too far away.

“Please. Please, I-” Obi-Wan started to beg, only to cut himself off with another keen as someone pinched both of his nipples at once. Hard.

“Thank you, Jesse,” Rex said casually, “we have three days until we meet up with the 212th again, Obi-Wan, and the general and commander won’t need you for anything for two days. That should be a long enough of a session to thoroughly destress you and get you around to the entire 501st.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but whimper at the idea of being used consecutively by so many men for that long, both worried and shamefully aroused. “Tonight, you’ll just be used by me and the ARCs, and then we can all switch out to lead when the other men use you.”

“Don’t worry, gen- Obi-Wan. We’ll all make sure to practice very hard tonight, so we’ll be able to direct the rest of our vode on how to best use you,” Echo said, pausing from feasting on Obi-Wan’s ears to appear in his vision and flash him a darkly gleeful smile.

And this… this was definitely not what he thought he’d signed up for when he had first let his men use him three months ago.

Obi-Wan gasped at the sudden sensation of a finger, slicked with cold lube, circling his hole. He tried to raise his head and look, tried to open his mouth to ask that they pause for a moment. Before he could get very far, however, a hand pressed his head back down onto the mattress, and then Void was taking his turn at Obi-Wan’s mouth.

There was a disgruntled grunt from Echo at that, who must have been dislodged from his position, and then Obi-Wan felt the man start to play with his hair.

“Don’t worry, Obi-Wan, Captain Rex will make sure to give you what you need,” Echo continued, obviously still grinning, if his tone was anything to go by.

“Eventually. Can’t let things happen too quickly if we want him to last through all of us,” Rex said casually. The finger stopped circling to put a bit of pressure on his entrance, but didn’t actually push in, “I’ve passed on enough of Commander Cody’s instructions and tips for you all to know that.”

“Kriff, this is going to be so much better than the holos,” a voice from nearby his left foot said, Gap, he was pretty sure. The comment made Obi-Wan push past all sensations and stimulation and name placements, however, and made him tear his mouth away from Void’s and try to sit up.

“What ho- ah!” Obi-Wan started to say, only to freeze and shudder when the finger finally breeched him, crying out at the unexpected penetration.

Echo pulled his head back against the mattress firmly, and Void went back to kissing him, forcing his tongue back into Obi-Wan’s mouth.

Fives finally broke away from his neck and collarbone, and Obi-Wan spared half a thought to wonder how marked up the area was, and added his own two credits, “stop worrying, Be’vode An, just relax and let Rex lead. You’ve already promised yourself to us. We’re not your usual partners, but we can take care of you well enough,” he said, a small pout in his voice.

The finger in him pulled out, only to push back in with a second.

“Only three weeks without sex and you’re already tight again,” Rex said, voice more inquisitive than reprimanding, “at least you open back up easily…” he trailed off.

A third finger joined in and then Obi-Wan felt the three separate, spreading out and stretching his entrance open.

The next new sensation he felt was the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill from all of the simulation. The hands holding down his limbs, stroking up and down his sides and across his stomach, playing with his nipples still, kissing him, Echo was still playing with his hair, hand occasionally going to tweak the sensitive parts of his ears. The fingers slowly working in and out of him, stretching him as these men released a euphoric lust into the force around them, a gleeful, predatory, possessive undertone to everything.

He could still gather the force himself and push them all off without much trouble, but…

But he’d agreed, hadn’t he?

He was Be’vode An. He belonged to all of them.

And part of that belonging was that, when they were being vode and Obi-Wan instead of GAR soldiers and Jedi general, Obi-Wan submitted to them. To whatever they decided he was going to do. To whatever they wanted him to submit to.

Void finally stopped kissing him to move aside and pant, catching his own breath.

“Osik… way better than the holos,” he said, near breathless from somewhere near Obi-Wan’s stomach.

He’d figure out what holos they were all referring to by asking Cody, Obi-Wan decided. They were obviously another secret kept for and by the vode, and not what he should focus on at the moment.

No. He should be focusing on letting go. On letting these men use him like he’d agreed to, even if he hadn’t realized until just now that he had agreed to this extent.

He relaxed, making sure his body welcomed Rex. Now that he wasn’t making himself unnecessarily stressed and frazzled it was easy to just open himself fully to these activities in the force and identify each trooper specifically. Rex, the highest ranking and most directly in charge of him, pushed inside.

With his mouth unobstructed, he was able to moan quite vocally as he gave into whatever pleasure and pace Rex and the ARCs decided to give him.

Rex took him pinned down first. Then Hanava took him while he was only held down by his arms, the others staying close around him, watching and sometimes touching lightly. Next, Gap flipped him over and took his ass while Arid used his mouth. Void used his mouth next while his ass got fingered by Harvest. As soon as Void came they had him ride Harvest, cleaning Void up with his tongue as he bounced up and down on Harvest’s cock.

They gave him a break to rehydrate after that, somewhat. He’d come once or twice during the first part, he knew, but they had edged him many more times than that. During his water break they decided he could finally come properly, but only if he stayed still and drank his water while they gave him a hand job and played with a vibrator they had put up his ass.

It was tortuous and amused them all greatly and helped ensure he wouldn’t be too tired before they all finished. Obi-Wan complied with many aroused, needy whines, but no complaints.

He was the vode’s. If they wanted him to do this, he would.

Listo took him next, slow and sweet with his ass in the air, face pushed into the mattress as the other ARCs pinned down his arms or petted his hair. Or jerked off on nearby bunks. Jesse used his mouth next, eager to direct him. Fives slid into his ass when Jesse was almost ready to climax, making Obi-Wan moan around the cock and forcing him to take it more deeply, which was enough to make Jesse cum. Jesse pulled Obi-Wan off his cock to inspect it for a moment before directing him to take it into his mouth again. Obi-Wan started cleaning it, slightly distracted by Fives behind him. A few moments later, Echo slid in beside Fives and Obi-Wan had to work very hard to focus on cleaning Jesse as the two worked his ass in tandem. When he finally cleaned Jesse well enough, his mouth was freed to moan and keen for the vode to listen to.

He felt sore and wrung out from pleasure, over-sensitized, as they both came in him and then pulled out. He was simultaneously frantically wired and exhausted enough that he wanted to sleep for an entire week as Appo approached him.

“Mouth or ass? Which one do you want me to cum in?” Appo asked, clearly amused and excited to use him.

It took Obi-Wan a moment to understand the question. And his answer… well, especially after ten cocks already, he didn’t particularly care. The only thing he cared about anyways was…

“Which do you want?”

He didn’t particularly care _how_ the vode used him so long as they were happy with the use they got out of him. He was theirs, after all, he’d agreed to it. He was Be’vode An.

After Appo used him, he got another break, and then everything became much more blurry as the night wore on. He was pretty sure he didn’t spend much time without two cocks in him after that, either on the same end or different. He knew he did fall asleep a few times, although that didn’t stop Rex and the ARCs from using him completely, only slowed them down to a more sedate pace themselves. He got to wake up once with Rex napping at his back, cock kept inside him. That had been intoxicatingly good.

Eventually, Obi-Wan figured that it must have been morning, because other members of the 501st started to be brought in. That was the last bit of timekeeping he was able to do for some time. There were too many vode to try to keep a count of cocks, or the number of men themselves. They kept him in the ARCs’ room, laid out on the mattresses on the floor, nude and needy and open.

He didn’t have time to learn everybody’s preferences, like he had with most of the 212th, so he relied on them to guide and order him to be what they wanted. He opened himself up, emptied his mind, until that was all he thought about. If he made pleasuring the vode and being useful for them his only concern, then he could focus everything on that singular purpose.

It was only right, the 501st would have fewer opportunities to use him, after all. He only had two days to let them use him and then an unknown time before they could use him again.

He belonged to all of the vode. The best thing for him to do was submit to them and take pleasure in pleasuring them. That was the best way for him to be Be’vode An.


End file.
